Nerd, friendship, Obsession
by reginelovemegirl12
Summary: Ichigo befriends the school Nerd Grimmjow, unknowing what he's actually getting into. what happens when he realizes his the only friend the blue haired nerd's got. but oblivious to his friends true intentions. major OOC! and a lot of fluff and smutt in later chapters
1. becoming friends

the orange haired youth smiled brilliantly as his honey brown eye's watched the cloud free sky while he walked to school Thursday morning. the weather was unbelievably perfect that day since it had been raining nonstop for the past four days. he closed his eyes and hum to the feel of warm rays from the sun. when he opened them again he caught sight of something, or someone. the teen turned his head to the side to catch a certain male classmate setting on a nearby bench reading a book. with some more piled up next to him. the said classmate had caught sight of ichigo as well but immediately buried his face on the book he was reading. smacking his face clumsily with it and elbowing his books on the side making them fall off the bench. ichigo sigh at the sight. the other male was never a sociable person. and was always such a clots.

as Grimmjow hurriedly tried to gather his books on the ground when he notice a pair of hands grab the books and held them towards him. he glance up to see a stunning face greet him. smiling pleasantly at him. " here ya go Grimm..." the orange haired teen continued to smile as the other one tried to get on his feet. brushing off a couple of dirt on his slacks. when he finally stood up ichigo was staring up at him now. the other youth had strikingly beautiful blue hair and stood about six feet and five inches, with a well built body to match the height. ichigo stared into the other's glasses, behind them he had brilliantly blue eyes that went well with his hair. ichigo leaned closer to the blue haired teen, studying him. unknowing that his actions were making the taller teen very uncomfortable. " uhh...t-thanks..."Grimmjow stuttered. as he grabbed his books from ichigo's hands. ichigo shook his head and backed himself up a little giving the other his space. he had always thought Grimmjow was a bit cute no matter how much of a nerd the blue haired male was. you'd think with all his physical qualities he'd be a hit with the ladies or be the most popular guy in school. but by the way he carried himself around the campus and wore all his clothes you'd bet to differ. Grimmjow had awful taste in fashion wearing jumpsuits and striped shirts and sweaters. everything about him screamed loser. and he always had his nerdy square glasses on. which covered his wonderful blue eyes. not to mention his inhaler that he couldn't live without. girls just found him pathetic and guys like to make fun of him. it was weird cause he had a senior sister that was one of the hottest girls in campus. not to mention Grimmjow's father was a well known famous boxer who traveled the world along with his mom. ichigo sigh well you cant choose family and family cant choose you. ichigo turned and waved the other goodbye when a large hand suddenly stopped him. "w-wait" Ichigo turned and stared at the hand before focus his attention back to Grimmjow. "yes?"

"yo-you...know...m-my name?" Grimmjow blush.

ichigo's eyes widen as he stared at his classmate. "wha... of course i do.. we've been classmates for two years now" ichigo tried to smile. Grimmjow just stood there as he stared at the other teen. a faint blush on his face. "right...s-sorry...it's just that nobody's ever called me by my name before..."Grimmjow blushed wider. "what?" ichigo questioned as he stepped closer to him. "its either they call me blue h-haired geek or other funny names." Grimmjow scratch the back of his head. "what about your friends?" ichigo asked with a frown, his brows furrowed. Grimmjow turned his head to the side as he put a finger to his glasses steadying them.

"i...i dont have any...e-except for Nell...but she's my sister so..."Grimmjow trailed off as he began to turn "n-never mi-mine!" "wait!" ichigo grabbed his hand which made the taller teen snap his head back to the him. "if you want? I'll be your friend?" ichigo smiled, his honey brown eyes warm. Grimmjow stared at him. "..u-us?...friends?? y-you mean it?" Grimmjow stuttered. the smaller teen nodded "yeah! i dont mind being your friend...do you?" ichigo stepped closer making Grimmjow's heart beat faster. "NO!" ichigo frown, "what?" ''i mean NO I DONT MIND!!! Y-YES!!! i w-want to be friends with you" Grimmjow was practically banging his chest at the thought that he'd finally have a friend at school! and a cute one!"cool! wanna walk to school together then?" ichigo began to turn. Grimmjow grin which startled Ichigo a bit, wow! those are some really shiny braces! Ichigo thought as they both headed on to school, walking side by side as friends do. Grimmjow glance at ichigo tripping on his own feet when ichigo glanced right back at him.

"Ichigo!...and err...Grimmkow right?" a red haired classmate greeted as ichigo walked into the hallway. his friends had been waiting for him on the school hallway near their lockers. "it's Grimmjow" the tall male said as he fixed his glasses. "he's gonna be hanging with us now." ichigo's smile never fading. the rest just stared at the two before a short raven haired girl stepped closer and offered her hand "hey Grimm! nice to finally hang out with you!" she smiled which made Grimmjow blush shaking her hand as he hunch. "Grimmjow you know already Renji, Orihime,Ishida,Hitsugaya and Rukia right?" ichigo pointed at each of his friends. Grimmjow nodded. after introductions they walked as a group to their lockers Grimmjow walking behind them. after just a few minutes Grimmjow had unbelievably trip on his own feet again leading him to bump a few students knocking his books off along with them. "WATCH IT YOU BIG CLOTS!!!" the girl screamed as she fell on the floor. "s-sorry" Grimmjow tried to help her up but she slapped the hand away and shoved him off. "he is such a loser! can't believe he almost touched you." her friend said as she helped the other up. "HEY! HE SAID HE WAS SORRY! NO NEED TO BE A BITCH ABOUT IT!" ichigo spat as he glared at the two girls who were stun to hear him defend the blue haired geek. "oh my god ichi, your hanging out with a loser now? thats a total shame" the friend of the girl Grimm had bump laugh as the other one glared back at ichigo. "so what if im friends with him. i dont see anything wrong with that..." ichigo trailed off as he eyed the glaring girl. "but that top with those shoe's...uhh...now that's just wrong" Orihime and Rukia giggled as the girl went a brilliant shade of red, her friend laughing a bit as well making her snap her head to her, barking loudly

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT STUPID?!"

"HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STUPID? STUPID!!"

before they knew it the two girls were shouting at eachother before breaking into a fight leading them to wrestle on the floor. Ichigo shook his head and grabbed Grimmjows hand, leading them to their classroom as the rest followed. "you don't ever have to take shit like that Grimmjow..your so much better than those losers." ichigo said as he gave Grimmjow a side glance. Grimmjow felt his face heat up at how ichigo was holding him. "wanna set next to me?" ichigo offered as he sat down his chair. Grimmjow grabbing the one next to him. not leaving his eyes on the orange haired teen.

after school had ended ichigo had invited the other to his house.

ichigo led them to his room, Grimmjow looked around. the room was just the right size for a teens room. but it was way smaller compared to his own. the room was very neat and clean with a few posters on the wall. all of a sudden Ichigo took off his shirt revealing his well tan body. Grimmjow's glasses fog up as he gasp frantically searching his inhaler, once found he placed it on his mouth and inhaled deep and long. ichigo turned around at the noise his slender body finally free from the clothes he had now thrown off the bed. "is something wrong Grimm?" ichigo frown as he stepped closer to the bigger teen. Grimmjow choked backing up a bit " no..no... everything's good...just that I've never seen another body aside from my sister and father before...well...i mean this c-c-c..." Grimmjow inhaled in his inhaler again before finishing "this close before" ichigo gave Grimmjow a small smile before placing his hand on the back of Grimmjows head. Grimmjow could feel his face heat up at the smaller males action. before he knew it ichigo pressed their heads together. the orange haired teen staring directly at him. "don't worry Grimm... I'll show you everything friendship has to offer... you'll never be alone again" Grimmjow swore his heart had stop beating. a sudden want in him rised up as he stared into warm honey brown eyes. a few seconds and ichigo pulled away in favor of searching for a new shirt. Grimmjow inwardly frown at the sudden absence of the others hand. Ichigo was so beautiful, and so naive. i mean why the fuck is he walking around his room half naked with a person he had just become Friends with?! but the trust...Grimmjow gulped. ichigo was giving him so much. so so much with out even thinking it over. he place a hand on his chest. no one had ever invited him to their house before. no one had stood up for him when he was being made fun of aside from his dad and sister...and no one was fucking taking their FUCKING PANTS OFF WHILE HE WAS FUCKING WATCHING!!! Grimmjow's whole face went bright red as ichigo was only wearing his pink coloured underwear and a white tee now. Ichigo's eyes widen when he turned to see a past out Grimmjow, face covered in blood. "GRIMMJOW!! SHIT!!!" ichigo jumped on top of the blooded face teen. taking off his glasses ichigo quickly wiped his face with some tissue. blue eyes blinked up at him. Ichigo blushed as he stared at the other's face. with out the glasses. he could see clearly Grimmjows perfectly blue eyes. he studied the teens face once more, the guy was absolutely gorgeous. Ichigo thought. then he opened his mouth and sparkling metal braces were shining in them...err...well..maybe he could close his mouth more.

Grimmjow's eyes snapped open as he realized the position they were in. ichigo was leaning on top of him wearing only a white tee and his pink underwear. holy Shit! he didnt know friendship would be this awkward. the other had place his hands on Grimmjow's face as he ask him if everything was alright with him. Grimmjow inwardly smirked as he thought that this type of awkward friendship might be what he had been waiting for.

TWO MONTHS LATER...

ichigo laughed as Rukia finished kissing a blushing renji giving him a light pat on his cheek as she went back into her chair. they were playing truth or dare and Orihime had dared rukia to kiss the red head. knowing full well how renji felt about rukia. "you owe me big time" the busty girl whispered between giggles. it was lunch time and they all gathered into a table at the cafeteria, Ichigo setting next to Grimmjow his hand lightly brushing the others as they played and ate their lunch. Grimmjow had grown accustomed to ichigo being touchy feely. and he admittedly liked it. inhaling his inhaler and steadying himself when ichigo leaned in on him taking off his glasses to wear them. making the others burst into laughter at the sight. "ohh...i guess your eyesight isnt so bad" ichigo tease as he placed them back on his face. "they were a gift" Grimmjow politely replied as he let his friend put them back. the two had grown very comfortable with each other. ichigo not minding how people made fun of him for hanging out with the school loser. Grimmjow really appreciated this and took advantage of ichigo's kindness. after successfully placing the glasses on Grimmjow's face ichigo held his head "your braces should be out next week right?" ichigo said to a blushing Grimmjow. "aahh...y-yeah"

"ichigo! its your turn" rukia giggled as Orihime finished giving Ishida a back massage.

"okay... truth for me then" ichigo smiled as he held Grimmjow's hand. rukia beam as she took a sip of her juice. "okay! who would you ever take to the dance next month?" rukia giggled " and would you make out with them?" Renji chipped in. Grimmjow froze as he looked down on his friend. ichigo was scanning the room searching while tapping his hand. Grimmjow also felt like tapping his hand. he had wanted to go with ichigo to the school dance next month. he was already planning on asking him next week after his braces were out. "Byakuya is pretty hot" ichigo mused which made Grimmjow stiffen on his side. "you bastard!!! not my older brother!!!" Rukia threw her empty juice box at him. " just missing with ya" Ichigo laughed as he felt Grimmjow ease up on his side. he had thought of asking Grimmjow since he knew it would be Grimmjow's first time going to a dance, but a blonde friend of his named Shinji had asked him to take his cousin who had just transfered last week, to the dance. "she doesnt know anybody yet here...and even threaten not to go to the dance! and no way im letting my cousin sulk all alone in our house, so please ichigo? would you be a dear?" Shinji pleaded. ichigo sigh and smiled at his friend "sure Shinji...no problem" ichigo was the kind of person who hated knowing someone was unhappy. i guess i can always just bring Grimm along.

just as he was about to say something. "hey Ichigo you got a date for the dance next month? a handsome fox face student with silver hair leaned into him, putting his elbow on ichigo's shoulder. Grimmjow glared through his glasses at the guy. "sorry Gin...but im going with..." before Ichigo could finish his sentence the school bell rang making everyone stand up on their tables and clear out their trays. Grimmjow watch as ichigo leaned into Gin saying something through the loud noise.

with the game forgotten along with the question. the day went by and Grimmjow had invited ichigo over to his house. the orange haired teen had only been in the other's house two times. it being on the upper side of town along with the other rich and well known houses. Grimmjow's house was a huge mansion. along with a big huge back yard with two large pools on the center. "Grimm baby can i borrow six hundred bucks? me and my friends are going partying tonight" Nell asked as she hugged her younger brother. Didn't mom and dad give you two thousand dollars last week? Grimmjow grown. "yeah...but im all out now...please baby bro" she had began kissing him on the cheek now. which ichigo found sweet and pleasant. Grimmjow sigh and grabbed his wallet pulling out a thousand bucks and giving it to his sister. the older sibling beamed and kiss him a couple more times before skipping out of his room. "a thousand bucks?" ichigo questioned with furrowed brows. "dont worry... I've been saving my allowance for years now. im not a big spender like her. plus six hundred is never enough for her" Grimmjow smirked showing off his shiny braces. ichigo suppressed a light laugh at the adorable sight. "so...ahh...wanna sleep over here tonight? it's friday night and there's no school tomorrow" ichigo nodded while he texted his dad that he'd be staying over at Grimm's. he liked it that Grimmjow didn't stutter anymore...well..only when they were alone. this made him feel somewhat proud of himself. he had manage to get the teen comfortable with him.

the two played video games on Grimmjow's wide flat screen tv in his bedroom and ate pizza and some chicken wings while talking about school and family's.

" Oh hawaiian is the best" ichigo munch as Grimmjow swallowed his chicken wings. "i dont like Hawaiian that much...pineapple was never meant to be with pizza" Grimmjow said while taking a bite of his chicken again. the two had ordered two types of pizza since ichigo wanted Hawaiian and Grimmjow rather have the meat lovers pizza. " your like a carnivore with all the meat you eat all the time." ichigo commented as he took another bite of his slice, but knew Grimmjow needed a lot of meat since he was sparring all the time with his trainers. the other students didnt know it but Grimmjow was a pretty good fighter. he had been taught at a young age boxing and some martial arts along with capoera and other fighting methods. Grimmjow had even jokingly ask him if he wanted to wrestle. ichigo laughed it off and Grimmjow laughed awkwardly while blushing.

ichigo bit his lip at how sexy Grimmjow could be. he had such a well built body from all his training. he had just been hiding it underneath all his dorky and baggy clothes. Grimmjow said that when he was still a small kid he was very weak and frail. his father had gotten so upset one day when Grimmjow was sent to the hospital all bruised up and face swollen. after he had recovered his father entered him in training programs and even trained him to do boxing himself. telling Grimmjow that he could never let other people hurt him like that again. Grimmjow wasn't like his father though, no matter how much his father had trained him to be a fighter he would rather not use violence as he saw it as being barbaric and primitive. and he never wanted to enter the ring with his father, instead wanting to be arocket scientist or even a chemist. those were the two things Grimmjow dreamed about. although once he had developed a well built body, people never physically bullied him anymore yet the mocking and name callings never faded. ichigo inhaled at how much of a beast Grimmjow could look like yet be so gentle. Grimmjow may be a nerd but he was a hot nerd. he gulp as he couldn't believe nobody saw that.

Grimmjow was bright red as he notice ichigo had been staring at him for the past few minutes. "ichi--Off!!"

ichigo had tackled him to the floor. his blush becoming much brighter as the slender male hovered on top of him. blue eyes trailed down ichigo's beautiful body up to his warm handsome face.

wait a minute is that pizza hanging from his mouth? ichigo grin as he saw Grimmjow had left his mouth wide open and suddenly push the small slice of Hawaiian pizza into his gaping mouth. their lips brushing ever so lightly. Grimmjow unconsciously held ichigo's waist as he notice the orange haired teen was about to get off of him. ichigo stared into Grimmjows deep blue eyes and before he knew it the larger male below him was chocking. "oh my gosh!!! Grimmjow!!! im sorry!!! im sorry!!!" ichigo shouted as he tried to get Grimmjow off the floor and slapped his back. with a painful gulp Grimmjow threw his glasses away and opened a can of soda gulping it down as ichigo patted his back apologizing for his crazy antic. after Grimmjow had felt better he turn to a flustered ichigo and awkwardly grin saying it wasn't his fault.

after they had settled back down on Grimmjow's bean bags. the blue haired student cleared his throat nervously making ichigo turn his attention to him. "uhh...ichi..i..uhh.. wanted to ask you something.." ichigo blinked and and stared at him. "yeah? what about?" "umm...about the dance next month i ...i w-was thinking...maybe... you and i could...you..you know go together" Ichigo stared at him more not blinking. "ahhh!!! i mean if you wanted to..but you know...if..if you dont want t-" "im going with Shinji's cousin..." Ichigo said gently. "ah!...r-right!!!" Grimmjow felt his heart sank and his hopes lost. a twisted feeling in his chest as he tried to remain calm at his friend's rejection. "but only because he asked me to cause she's new at school...and you know i dont like anyone being left out..." "ahh..haha yeah..yeah i get it ichi" Grimmjow tried to hide his embarrassment as he tried to stand up. ichigo grabbed his hand and made him look down at him. "but if you had ask me first i would of said yes! since i was planning on asking you too." blue eyes widen at his friends words.

"r-really?"

"yes!"

ichigo smiled as he gently pulled Grimmjow back down. Grimmjow's heart beating rapidly as the other places his hands on Grimmjow's face. "your my bestfriend and i wouldn't wanna go to the dance with anyone else but you"

BESTFRIEND~~FRIEND~~FRIEND

the words echoed in Grimmjow's mind as ichigo smiled innocently at him. all the sudden emotions rushed through the larger teens face and body and with out a sudden thought he grabbed ichigo's slim frame and crashed it into his. with an umph..Grimmjow had trapped ichigo into a tight embrace. nuzzling his nose on the orange locks that smelled like strawberries. loving the contact of warm soft skin against his. Ichigo moved his head and looked up to stare at deep blue eyes filled with emotions. "Grimmjow?"

"im just happy you wanted to go to the dance with me ichi..." Grimmjow breath into his ear which made the smaller teen shiver. Grimmjow was being so... different...he had never seen this side of Grimm before. " were bestfriends right?" Grimmjow whispered. and Ichigo nodded. "that means im special to you..." ichigo nodded again. " and we get to do stuff that only best friends can do right?" ichigo blinked and stared at Grimmjow "yeah sure" Grimmjow smirked. if they were going to be bestfriends then he'd better well make the most of it. Ichigo was going to be his. and his alone. just you wait.

reviews please!!! should i continue?? ive already got chapter two finished so???


	2. the bet

ichigo sat friday afternoon on the school grounds underneath a tree with his friends, rukia had place a blue blanket with bunny cartoons printed all over it on the green grass as they sat and place their snacks. Renji was laying down the grass his head on Rukia's lap. Orihime had been spreading a map on the farther side of the blanket pointing out where they should spend their summer break. while ishida lay on his side watching the orange haired girl as hitsugaya argued with shinji about which politician was corrupting the elections. ichigo was wrapped around Grimmjows arms as he listened to Orihime babble on about sandy Beaches and beautiful cold mountains. Grimmjow also listened to the girl as he tighten his hold on ichigo when the other teen squirmed a little. ichigo forcefully and successfully freed his arm out of Grimmjow's tight embrace. taking some chips and munching on them. Grimmjow had somehow become a bit clingy ever since last friday night.

ichigo shrugged it off as being normal as it was Grimmjow's first time having a bestfriend. and he didnt really mind the tight embraces. he felt somehow protected and warm against the larger males body. but his other friends knew well enough of what Grimmjow was really feeling towards the orange haired teen. but decided not to middle in. "the beach sounds great Orihime! ichigo said with bright eye's as he flew his free arm up into the air. "oh but the mountains!!! I'd love to go hiking and see the breath taking views the mountains have to offer and have a nice relaxing hot spring bath!" Rukia giggled which made Renji all red agreeing to go to the mountains! "how about we do both! we can go to the beach first then the next week will be on the mountains!" Shinji practically sang. "we can ask Grimmjow's sister to drive us there! ichigo beamed

"yeah sure... I'll ask her once i get home" Grimmjow smirked. showing off a bit of his shining braces. ichigo held his free hand up his face to cover his eyes from the shining bright light. tomorrow Grimmjow would be going to the dentist to have his braces removed. Ichigo was going to miss those shiny metals.

when it was starting to get dark they decided to go hang out in their favorite ice cream parlor that was just a couple of blocks away from their school. they had settled in their usual table near the window. the table could only hold 6 people. so Rukia had settled herself on Renji's lap and so did ichigo on Grimmjows. since Orihime wouldnt set on any of the boy's laps. seeing that ichigo and Grimmjow were already very close ichigo setting on Grimmjow's lap was not a problem. ichigo blush as Grimmjow fed him some of the blue haired teens ice cream. they're friends were on it again playing truth or dare. laughs and blushes spreading across the table. Ishida was singing "toxic" by Britney Spears with his feet on the table. amazingly he knew the lyrics to the song very well. luppi a classmates of theirs had walked in the parlor and joined in the game grabbing a metal chair and setting near their table. just then Grimmjow's phone started buzzing in his pants and he quickly excused himself letting ichigo slide off his lap to settle on the warm chair. "okay its ichigo's turned Orihime clapped as Ishida went back to his side of the table. "okay i pick dare this time" Ichigo smirked as he place a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth. "oh! I've got one!" Luppi grin as the rest looked at him. "okay...what is it?" "Dont go near Grimmjow for five days starting tomorrow!"

"WHAT?!!" ichigo spat his ice cream wide eye at luppi before turning to look at Grimmjow who was busy talking on his cellphone. the rest were also staring at luppi like what he had just said was the craziest thing. "okay lets just make it three then..."luppi smiled. ichigo frown for a second before rukia chirped in "how about we turn this into a bet! if you dont go near Grimm for three days then I'll ask him to the dance!"

"WHAT?!!!" Renji screamed. "Grimmjow still doesnt have a date to the dance...so if ichigo wins this bet I'll ask him!" Rukia smiled "but-but...what about me?" "oh stop it Renji"

ichigo contemplated about it for a bit. the dance was just around the corner now. next month was just one week from now. he was already taking Shinji's cousin to the dance so maybe Rukia asking Grimmjow would be a good thing. that way Grimmjow could still go to the dance not alone. with a small smile ichigo agreed. " i mean how hard can it be.." "yer kidding right?" Shinji snorted, ichigo blinked "what do you mean? its only gonna be three days.." "ichigo the guy's practical a predator and yer his prey. i mean seriously I've been watching him wrap his hands around you like he'd freaking die if he let go of you" ichigo frown at the tall blonde. "give the guy a break his still knew to all this...im the first friend his had" "ohhh~ichigo you are so naive" luppi grin. "oh! and you cant say nothing to Grimm till the bets over" luppi mused as Grimmjow walked right back to their table. Ichigo immediately standing up "i think im gonna head home now..." ichigo waved off as he walked past Grimm. Grimmjow blinked through his glasses and pulled out his wallet putting down a hundred bucks on the table "this one's on me" he said as he hurriedly followed ichigo. once outside he ran and stopped Infront of ichigo. "can i walk you home tonight?" Grimmjow ask as ichigo tried to look away. "actually im kinda busy tonight...dad's bringing a guess over from work..and i almost forgot he had asked me to get some stuff on the supermarket...im in a hurry so maybe I'll take the bus" Grimmjow blinked. "oh...well then...you could tell me all about it tomorrow after my dentist appointment" "actually im kinda busy tomorrow too..." ichigo frowned. this was harder than he had thought. "oh...well...just call me when your free then.." Grimmjow frowned. his glasses covering his eyes now. ichigo couldn't stand looking at Grimm so disappointed. this bet better be worth it. he stepped in closer to the frowning teen and gave the taller teen a small quick kiss on the cheek before waving off and saying goodbye. Grimmjow froze as he watched his bestfriend walk away. his hand going to the cheek ichigo had kiss.

the weekend was torture, Grimmjow had been calling and texting ichigo non stop. asking him if they could hang out at first but getting rejected over and over again Grimmjow texted him what was wrong or if he was alright. ichigo had to reassure him that he was okay and that he was just busy. he knew what he was doing was killing Grimm. but it was for the best. once the bet was over Grimmjow will have someone to go to the dance with. ichigo reassured himself that he was doing the right thing as he slowly made his way to his locker when he suddenly noticed Grimmjow through the crowded hallway. bumping into a couple of students and smiling brilliantly at him. Ichigo's mouth dropped as Grimmjow showed his perfect pearly white teeth. without his braces Grimmjow's facial features had change a bit, his jaw line now sharper and his smile was breathtaking. and what was Grimmjow wearing?! was he actually wearing ordinary clothes. ichigo's eye's trailed down from the handsome smiling face that still wore the black glasses to the broad white body fitting collar shirt that the larger teen was wearing along with some nice black jeans. ichigo gulped as he continued to stare at the approaching teen. gone was the nerd look and here was the hot sexy smart guy look. ichigo glance to his side to see a red face Rukia and wide eyed Shinji. Rukia turning to him and mouthing "oh my freaking gowd!!! win the freaking bet!!!" he shook his head and walked hurriedly to the other end of the hallway leaving Grimmjow scowling at the leaving figure. a small vain on his forehead as a black aura surrounded him.

it was lunch time and ichigo had successfully dudge Grimmjow through every classroom and hallway. only a few more hours left and the bet would be over he sighed as he sat beneath a tree behind some bushes. he decided to eat lunch there so he wouldn't have to face Grimmjow in the cafeteria. as he was about to take a sip of his juice two large arms wrapped around chest startling him. "its only me ichi.." Grimmjow huskily whispered. "Gr-Grimm.." ichigo stuttered. "I've missed you.."Grimmjow whispered nearer this time. ichigo blushed and tried to remove the larger teens arm off him which made Grimmjow frown. turning ichigo around to face him. ichigo frowned as well as he looked into hurt eyes. "did i do something wrong ichi?" Grimmjow whispered as he grip the smaller teen's sides. ichigo shook his head as he looked away. a large hand gently took his face and lifted it up to meet Grimmjow's. "why have you been avoiding me then?" Grimmjow asked, voice bit broken. ichigo just stared at him with sad honey brown eyes. he had hurt Grimmjow. "dont...you wanna be friends anymore?" Grimmjow's voice was a bit deeper now and a bit darker, ichigo squirmed as the taller teen's grip tighten on his side that it almost hurt. "i thought you were my friend Ichigo!...i thought we were bestfriends!!" Grimmjow snarled. his face darker than ever before but in a very sexy way. his blue eyes filled with fire. his white teeth showing. there was a wrinkle on the upper side of his nose between his black glasses. his hair now a bit messy on the front. as he pulled ichigo closer to him. "we are best friends!" ichigo defended. shaking a bit at how painful Grimmjow's grip was becoming. "best friends dont fucking hurt it each other!!!" Grimmjow snap leaving ichigo stun and wide eyed. "i...im sorry Grimm..i didn't...i didn't mean to hurt you...believe me...its just that.." before he knew it his words were spilling out "last friday night they dared me to stay away from you but i said no...i knew that would break you but...then the dare turned into a bet...and if i agreed then Rukia would ask you to the dance and you wouldn't be alone." Ichigo blushed as he finished. "who the fuck cares about a stupid dance?!" Grimmjow growled. ichigo gulped. he had never heard Grimmjow curse this much before. and he had never seen this side of the blue haired teen. he was always so reserved and clumsy, shy and gentle. this was the first time he had seen Grimmjow be so scary. "and if i ever went to the dance it would only be with YOU!!!" ichigo swore his heart skipped a beat at what Grimmjow had said. "ONLY WITH YOU ICHIGO!!!" Grimmjow growled his glasses barely falling off as he scowled angrily at the other.

with no warning Grimmjow crashed their lips together, loving the feel of ichigo's soft lips smack into his. Grimmjow was licking and nipping at ichigo's lips as the orangenette squirmed in his hold. "Grimm!! best friends dont kiss like this!" Ichigo gasped once he had finally gotten his face away from Grimmjow. the said best friend settled to nip on his neck instead before huskily whispering to his ear "so... we're not like all the other best friends right?? ..mmm... you're special to me ichi...your more than a best friend..." Grimmjow stopped to suck on the blushing teens ear. "wha...what do you mean?" ichigo gasp as he unsuccessfully tried to push the bigger male away. "i mean ichi...your my only real friend..."Grimmjow was looking at him now. bright blue eyes met honey brown one's. "i don't care about anyone else but you ichigo...your the only real friend I've got...those other people...they dont matter to me...you were the only one who reached out to me..you were the only one who really accepted me other than my sister and mom..heck my own father couldn't even accept me for who i really am...but you did ichigo! you did!!! and that's why your special to me. that's why i cant stand not being near you!'' Grimmjow growled. Ichigo was at a lost at everything that the other had just said. his heart twisted into a knot at the realization that what he had just did was cruel. he was Grimmjow's only friend. the only real friend Grimmjow ever really had..and he had hurt him. Ichigo swallowed, tears starting to rise from his eyes. Grimmjow notice this and gently scooped ichigo's face with his right hand. "well...you let me kiss you again Ichigo?... i can kiss my best friend right?" Grimmjow said nervously. honestly he wanted ichigo more than a friend. he wanted ichigo to be his lover..but the taught of rejection made him panic. he would rather play it safe with the beautiful orangenette than face rejection. he thought Friendship was the only way to ever get what he wanted with ichigo. because maybe friendship was all ichigo had to offer and he would use that even if it makes him cruel. ichigo was all he got, all he needed. with a soft nod from the tearful teen Grimmjow more carefully this time kissed Ichigo, letting Ichigo ease up to the kiss. inhaling deeply into the kiss not denying his best friend of his request anymore. if this was Grimmjows way of showing affection towards the only friend he had. then he wouldn't deny him. he would do everything to let Grimmjow know that he'd never hurt him. never leave him or reject him. ichigo opened his mouth wider to let Grimmjow's tongue in and Grimmjow took this as a good sign as his left hand trailed down to ichigo's ass cooping the slender teen's trembling bottom. making Ichigo gasp allowing him to dive his tongue further into the quivering teens mouth. before he knew it Ichigo was moaning into the kiss, the smaller teens tongue coming out to dance with his as they both stared lustfully at each other. After a few minutes of making out ichigo pulled away from his friend with a heavy pant as he stared at Grimmjow's still unsure face. "dont ever leave me ichi... don't ever do that again" he breath as ichigo nodded, with a quick nod from Grimmjow as well confirming the other had approved the larger teen leaned in to kiss him again.

before the day had ended the two had met up with their friends. Ichigo telling them that he had lost the bet, that keeping away from Grimmjow was just too hard. Rukia and Renji both cried at the news but for different reasons. "and im sorry Shinji but i can't take your cousin anymore...im going with Grimmjow to the dance" ichigo apologize as he felt his best friend grip his side tighter when the tall blonde pouted but didn't say anything as he felt Grimmjow's gaze was then directed at him. _talk about being possessive_ , Shinji thought. _fucking hot nerd._

"you wanna have dinner at my place tonight?" ichigo offered to the larger friend. it was the least he could do after the long weekend. Grimmjow smiled at that which made ichigo's face heat up. the rest were in awe at the brilliant sight. i dont think _i can ever get use to his smile_ ichigo thought. _i guess i wont be missing his shiny braces after all._

the two had had dinner with ichigo's father and two twin sisters. Yuzu had served steak and some mix Vegetables as she knew Grimmjow loved steak. Karin the other twin and ichigo's father had discussed with Grimmjow his father's latest fights, the two kurosaki's were big fans of his father. ichigo happily watched his best friend from across the table. the house always became brighter when Grimmjow was around. once dinner was over the two had settled into ichigo's room flopping on the bed. "Yuzu makes amazing steaks" Grimmjow commented as he patted his full stomach. "seriously she's even better than our chef at home" ichigo smiled at the complement to his sister.

"Grimm?"

"hm?"

"what's with the get up? I've been trying to figure out why your wearing that the whole day"

Grimmjow's face heat up.

"oh...ah..Nell gave them to me on the weekend..and force me to wear em...you dont like it?" Grimmjow asked as he glance up at the other.

"no...its okay.. actually rather hot..."

"really?" Grimmjow blushed even more.

"yeah...but i also like how you usually dress...it was your style. it was you" ichigo smiled.

Grimmjow could swear his face would pop from all the heat that was rising. Ichigo always knew what to say to him.

suppressed feelings bubbling up again making him lose control,

with a low groan Grimmjow took ichigo's face and kissed him again. he couldn't believe what had gotten into him today. what had made him act this way, he's usually such a sissy never being able to do what he really wanted around others.. afraid he'd get judged. but with ichigo he didn't care. he knew ichigo never judged him. ichigo was not like the others. he didn't even know if ichigo was human. maybe he was an angel Grimmjow thought as their lips locked and ichigo leaned in closer to the kiss. giving him what he wanted. a fucking adorable angel he breath as they made out the rest of the night.

REVIEWS PLEASE XD


	3. when alcohol gets in the way

"nnnhhh...Grimm..."Ichigo moaned into the others ear as he felt the larger male's hand squeeze his ass. ichigo had asked Grimmjow to help him in his history report that was due tomorrow. he had been so preoccupied with assisting his father lately at their clinic that he had almost forgotten he had a history report about king Henry VIII. thank God he was best friends with Grimmjow who already knew everything there was about the king. ichigo had already had a well prepared report that not only focused on the king but also his many wives and children. instead of searching the internet and spending hours and hours reading and watching documentaries he ended up just listening to his best friend tell the story with such fascination in his eyes.

once ichigo was pleased with what he had written. he gently put his papers and pin down and looked at the blue haired teen who had been staring at him for the past two hours. "thanks Grimm...i wouldn't have finished this on time if it weren't for you! i dont know how i could ever repay you!" Ichigo smiled. "nah it was nothing, what are best friends for right?" Grimmjow grinned his handsome grin that ichigo had now gotten use to while scratching the back of his head. the words made ichigo blush as he knew that Grimmjow had a whole other depth to the meaning of best friends. before Ichigo realized it, the orangette had offered his best friend a kiss as a reward. the blue haired teen's eyes widen for a bit before they narrowed as ichigo placed his lips on his. giving him a quick kiss, but before ichigo could back away Grimmjow had grabbed his shirt and forced him to go further. placing the other muscular arm around ichigo's waist.

"mmmnnn...Grimm...ha... we're in the library..." ichigo managed as the other continued to lick and nip at his lips, ignoring his weak protest. ever since the bet ichigo had had a hard time saying no to him which the Blue haired used to his advantage. ichigo was already breathless at the rate Grimmjow was going. not to mention doing it in the public library where anyone could see them right away was making his blood rise at the thrill. the larger teen was always surprisingly forceful and always demanded his full attention. ichigo knew better than to say no or stray away in his thoughts while the other was kissing him.

he had witnessed a very sulking Grimmjow a week ago when he had been preoccupied about trying to not get caught as the other was nipping his neck. once Grimmjow notice he wasn't moaning and more nervous about getting caught. he stopped and walked away sulking the whole day away as ichigo tried to cheer him up again.

"are you scared someone might see...us? like that? "

"ahh...well yeah...i mean its embarrassing...and..."

"your embarrassed to be seen kissing me?"

"whoa! no! its not that i mean just the kissing part is embarrassing..."

ichigo frown as he saw a black cloud start to form on Grimmjows head. his best friend was so stubborn sometimes. he knew this was Grimmjow's way of expressing his happiness as ichigo's bestfriend. and that it meant that their friendship meant more to him than anything else since ichigo was the only one who really understood him. the teen sigh as he stood tiptoed and kissed the bluenette in the middle of the park where some people were sitting and playing. proving that he wasn't embarrassed about their unusual friendship.

back to the present the two had been locked in a battle as their tongues dances for dominance, ichigo had rested both his hands on the bigger males wide chest. while Grimmjow had his muscular arms around Ichigo's slender frame. "ahem!"

Ichigo jolted straight as they realized the librarian gave them a fierce look. "if your done with your books and papers now... you can go and finish what your doing elsewhere." the long black haired lady scolded as they both bowed apologetically.

once they had stepped out the public library Grimmjow had asked if the other teen would like to go back to his place and have dinner there. ( secretly hoping they'd continue where they had left off) Ichigo smiled his ever pleasant smile that always seemed to make Grimmjow want to tackle him.

just then the two were met with their two friends.

"ichigo! Grimmjow!" Orihime smiled,

"hey! Orihime...Shinj!" ichigo smiled back.

"can you believe it?! their hiring a band from another school to play at the dance tomorrow!" orihime said excitedly as the blonde just yawned unimpressed at the news. "yeah! my sister was the one who recommended them, she's dated the vocalist a few months ago...Nel's gonna be performing with them tomorrow."

the three friends stared at him wide eye. "yer sister is just super

cool!" Shinji mused as ichigo shook his head "Grimm's pretty cool too! in his own way" a small tint of red spread through the larger male's cheeks at the comment from his best friend. "awwee you two are just too much you know that!" their busty friend giggled as she then eyed Grimmjow for a minute. "have you been working out for a long time Grimm? I" Orihime questioned. Grimmjow's face grew redder as the two stared at him more. he had been wearing a black wife beater and blue denim jeans with a pair of brown leather shoes. ichigo had given him the wife beater as it was too big for the orangenette when he got it as a present on his birthday. and his sister had bought him the jeans when she had went shopping in dubai last weekend. "who knew that a hunk was underneath all that metal and ugly clothing!" the tall blond pouted as he wished the large hand that was placed on ichigo's side was on him. "Grimmjow has been gaining popularity ever since he got his braces off!" Orihime smiled "and he hasn't been using his inhaler quite often as he use to" she continued.

"i guess i really don't need it...it just became this comfort of mine when im stressed or anxious..." Grimmjow said embarrassed. "im so proud of you Grimm...you've really come out of your shell!" ichigo smiled. "i think he has you to thank for that ichigo" Orihime said pleasantly as she noticed Grimmjow was now glancing cautiously at the other. "well...we better get going now...Shinji promised to help me pick out some new sandals for the dance tomorrow night! bye!" the two friends left, more excited about the dance now.

"you excited about the dance tomorrow?" ichigo asked as he looked up into startled bright blue eyes. "mmm...not sure...kinda nervous, ive never been to a dance before. ive never really thought of it as being enjoyable really..had no reason to.." the taller teen bluntly said. "im sure your sister has picked out a wonderful outfit for you to wear tomorrow night!" ichigo teased as he put both his hands on Grimmjow's right arm. "don't we know it..."Grimmjow blushed as he rolled his eye's. "so...ill pick you up at seven O clock sharp?" he continued.

ichigo nodded with a brilliant smile that made the taller teens heart skip a beat. he couldn't believe he was going to the dance with ichigo. hell he couldn't believe he could get away with making out with ichigo. the guy was just simply warm, smart, pure and downright beautiful! he was the whole package! he couldn't believe his luck. all those year's of being pushed to the side and forgotten was all paying off now,ichigo was all his because of that.he was pathetic he knew that, but hey it wasn't like he wasn't his whole life. Ichigo loved him for who he was..no matter how much of a loser he was...or still is. He sigh as he wished that "that love" was something more than just a friend.

Ichigo noticing the change of mood from Grimm decided to nudge the larger teen and announce his stomach's demands. "wanna goto my dad's Restaurant? its on the house!" the blue haired teen offered. Ichigo nodded and yelp a bit when Grimmjow brought him closer. Ichigo sometimes forgot how wealthy his best friend was. his father was not only a world renowned boxer but also owned many establishments.

once they had arrived Grimmjow had ordered for both of them knowing exactly what Ichigo wanted. in about 10 minutes the food was served at their table. staffs of the five star Restaurant quick to attend to the young bluenette's needs. Ichigo eagerly stuffed himself with lobsters and salads while Grimmjow slowly ate his steak with mashed potatoes and grilled salmon. even as Ichigo ate like a barbaric Grimmjow still found him absolutely beautiful. hell Ichigo could be picking his nose with drool dripping out his mouth and he'd still think Ichigo was amazing. he just couldn't explain how the other made him feel. and he absolutely thought it was cool how Ichigo never cared what other people thought of him. that fact being very clear right at that very moment where he watched Ichigo eat like they weren't in a five star Restaurant where wealthy people were seated next to them.

the way the young teen looked as he swallowed his salad and smiled happily at him, made Grimmjow narrow his eyes and unthinkingly lean over to Ichigo's side making the other blink and turn to him. with a quick swift of Ichigo's pink tongue to clean his upper lip Grimmjow landed his lips on the startled orangenette. sliding his tongue down the other's mouth and loving the way Ichigo instinctively kiss back. he could taste a bit of the salad Ichigo had ate but he didn't care. Ichigo had gotten himself lost in the sudden kiss but as he opened his eyes he realized almost all the people in the Restaurant were looking at them. a deep blush crossed his face as he gently pushed Grimmjow away gasping as a trail of saliva connected them. Ichigo could swear he was getting turned on with all the attention they were getting. he was never the one to care what anybody thought but making out and getting a hard on with other people staring at a public place was a bit too much for him. Grimmjow could be very aggressive and uncontrollable when he wasn't being awkward and shy, just as Grimmjow was about to open his mouth Ichigo's phone rang causing them both to turn to the vibrating device. Ichigo picked up the phone and read "crazy dad" on the screen before pressing answer "Hey Dad...whats–oh...okay... yeah...okay I'll be right over!" Ichigo press end call and turned to his bestfriend. "there was an accident near our house..some guy got hit by a car..few cuts but dad thinks he might have a few broken bones..he wants me to give him a hand at the clinic." "alright I'll call–" Grimmjow begun but was cut off as one of his father's staff came near to inform him of some papers that his father had forgotten to sign that were very important. "its alright Grimm... I'll go home by myself...you can stay here..looks like we'll both be busy for tonight...see you at school tomorrow." Grimmjow smiled at that and let the other leave hurriedly as he now got up himself and headed for the Restaurants small office on the corner.

next day...

"oh my gosh! oh my gosh! oh my gosh!!!" Orihime was jumping up and down excitedly as the rest of her friends watched her. "calm down girl! your making a scene with those breast of yours" Shinji commented as he held the bouncing girl forcing her to stop. "oh! how can i calm down when tonight's the big school dance kyaaa~" Orihime cheered happily as she untangled herself from the blonde. "your not even going with anyone...how can you be so excited in going to a dance alone?" the blonde never quite understood the girl. but then no one ever really did. she always made weird pastries for them to eat and one time the blonde swore Orihime had coated a rock with chocolate and tried to feed it to them.

"oh Shinj, that doesn't matter! the memories are whats important! tonight will be a blast! we'll have so much fun!" orihime blushed happily. "and we're gonna get freaking wasted!" Gin chimed in. "alcohol is forbidden in the school dance Gin" a handsome brunette senior also had gotten interested in the groups conversation. "Aizen-senpai!" the juniors called out in shock. Aizen was one of the most riches and popular students in school, he was also the school president and home coming king. to be in the same presence with him was already an honor...or at least that's what everyone in the school likes to say.

"so i have heard you don't have a date to the dance miss Orihime?" the Charming senior smiled handsomely. making the girls that were around including Shinji scream with envy at the now beat red student. "ah...um...well...that is..." the handsome brunette stepped a bit closer and placed his finger on her chin, lifting her face up to meet his.

"if it isn't a bother to you, may i take you to the dance tomorrow?" a gush of blood exploded from the female student's nose's. Shinji biting his finger nails nervously as he watched his friend glance at him and back at the man.

"ah...oh...well why not? I'd be delighted to go to the dance with a senior!" Orihime finally answered with her sweetest and cheerful smile.

Aizen smirked at that and guided his hands from the other's chin to her hand placing it in front of them and gently placing a kiss on it. before waving farewell and grabbing an annoyed Gin.

"oh my freakin gosh i cant believe your going to the dance with The Aizen!!! i mean are you lucky or what?!" Shinji gasp as he squeezed Orihime's face with his thin long hangs. "how come these things never happen to me...and ichigo is going with that fuckin hot Grimmjow nerd..."

"SHINJI!"

"WHAT?! he is a fucking hot nerd...damn hot glasses wearing cute ass well built mother fucking hottie... seriously who knew Grimmjow could have such a seductive smile without those metal cages in his mouth. ichigo is so damn lucky..." Shinji pouted as he still held the busty redhead's face tight.

on the other side of school Grimmjow was standing outside ichigo's ceramics class. ichigo had just finished glazing a beautiful vase that he was planning on giving to his two twin sisters as a decoration for their room. as he admired his work for the last time before letting the teacher take it. he washed his hands and proceeded to meet Grimmjow on the door. " your really talented ichi" Grimmjow smirked as ichigo gave him a bright warm smile. "thanks Grimm. .although i do think its the only thing im really good at..." "that and your amazing ability to cook! you and your lil sister sure can make a mean meal!" Grimmjow laughed "i swear you'd be a perfect wife!" ichigo blinked at the taller student and Grimmjow mentally slapped himself. "ah...i mean..ah...i..ah..."

"thank you Grimm...but i dont know if a man can become a wife" ichigo laughed as Grimmjow akwardly laughed with him. he had it hard surprising his desires when he was with ichigo.

"well i guess we should be heading home now...we should be getting ready for the dance tonight." Ichigo smiled. "yeah...me and Nel will pick you up later" Grimmjow replied as he carefully took off his glasses to clean them with his checkered over rolls. as the two said goodbye their friends could be seen on the other side of the school yard talking. Renji was setting on the school bench with an annoyed Rukia on his lap munching on a muffin as Gin and Ikkaku another classmate who of theirs who was bald, were standing next to him. the three gave high fives as they cheered that tonight would be one awesome party!

the teen expected himself in the mirror for the third time as he waited for his bestfriend. he wore a simple pink dress shirt with the sleeves rolled half way up and white form fitting jeans paired with brown leather shoes. he sigh as he thought if his choice of clothing was enough. just as he went down to the living room his father took a photo of him and cried happily. "dad for the last time this isn't prom...its just another school dance" Ichigo said as he slapped his forehead with embarrassment. "i know... but every time things like these happen...i just get so...so...ugh..your mother would of been really happy to see you go through highschool and all the teenage stages of your life son." his father sigh. Ichigo frown at this and gave his dad a light hug. "come on dad...you know she see's me everyday... she's with us all the time." Ichigo tried to cheer his old man up. he knew it was still very hard for his father. but they had to live on for his mother's sake. she wouldn't want them to be sad. just then the doorbell rang. Isshin smiled at his son who gave him a small one back before opening the door to reveal a stunning Grimmjow. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo gasp as he stared at the God-like form before him. Grimmjow had worn a navy blue turtle neck layered with a very expensive looking gray Armani tuxedo and luxurious gray slacks paired with black leather shoes. Grimmjow's hair stood out like usual but he didnt have his glasses on. chocolate brown met bright blue as they both stared at each other for a short time before Nel hollered at them inside their black limo. the two said their good nights to Ichigo's dad before going off. Isshin smiled happily as his two daughters came out to hug him.

once they had arrived at the school, the party was almost ready to begin. Ichigo walked in holding Grimmjow by his arm. "oh good their here!" Nel smiled as she waved at the band who were just about finish setting up their instruments. "yo! Nel babe!" a tall guy with long black hair wearing ripped off jeans and a black shirt that had the word Espada printed on it layered with a white baggy tuxido waved back at her, he was holding the base guitar as Ichigo stared at the him. it looked like he was the vocalist of this band, and Nel's ex.

as he looked further at the back he saw a brown shoulder length haired guy who looked like he didn't get enough sleep on the drums, next to him was a black haired teen with pale skin..he looked bored as he took his electronic guitar. across from him was a blond haired girl with very tan skin and a curvy shaped body, playing with the Oregon.

"hey Nniotra! im glad you're here already! ready to show these guy's some fun?" Nel tease as she stood up to the stage with her high cut green dress.

in about a few minutes the music was buzzing and the party had started. the school Gym was getting full and loud as the night went by. "is it me? or do these drinks taste funny?" Orihime hiccuped as she gulped down another glass of punch. Ikkaku and Gin just smiled as they kicked their bag full of empty alcohol bottles beneath the table. Shinji was already a bit tipsy as he went up stage and sang along with the band vocalist and Nel. Nniotra had a wide grin as he watched the tall blond take the stage and dance shamelessly Infront of them. while Renji was busy finding a hiding Rukia. Hitsugaya was last seen kissing a strawberry blond senior at the corner of the gym. and the Aizen senior was hammered as fuck as he began Groping a nervous Orihime. it was all to dark and loud to see what anyone was doing anymore and this had given Aizen an advantage as he continued to touch Orihime's hips.

as the poor girl tried to shove the older student off her. a fist came flying off out of nowhere and landed on the drunk seniors face, knocking him off his feet, he cursed underneath his breath but smiled once a few girls helped him out and he indeed up leaving with them. Orihime blinked and stared at the drunk senior who was now walking away with a few girls before she turned to look at her savior.

it was the black haired guitarist. "th–thank you" Orihime blush. "dont think about it..." the stoic face teen replied and turned around. "wa–wait...do...do you wanna dance with me?" Orihime asked nervously, slapping herself mentally as she realize there was no way a guy like that would wanna dance with her. she frown and started to walk away but he suddenly turned around again and looked at her, making her blush at the way he was inspecting her. he scanned her from head to toe making her feel naked and embarrassed before he placed his hand infront of her, offering it to her as she inwardly smiled. she placed hers on top of his nervously. and was pulled right away to his chest. grabbing her waist he helped her stand up properly before letting her lead them to the dance floor.

meanwhile Grimmjow watched as his best friend gave him a very nice show. Ichigo was so into the music as the band had gotten down the stage and let RnB and hiphop music blast through the speakers. Grimmjow was in a trance as he watched every movement of the other's body. the way Ichigo swayed his hips to the beat and moved his arms and legs was making Grimmjow lose himself. "come on Grimm dance with me" Ichigo laughed as he place both his arms around the taller teens neck. "I'm not good at dancing ichi" Grimmjow said embarrassed as he felt Ichigo slowly guid his waist, swaying their body's to the rhythm of the music. Grimmjow breath as he stared down his sexy strawberry friend who was smiling beautifully at him. with a sudden bump from the person dancing behind them Grimmjow accidentally rubbed his growing erection on Ichigo's crotch. a light moan escaped the smaller teen as Grimmjow cursed at the friction. before they knew it they were both grinding their bulges together. both staring lustfully now at each other as fellow classmates danced around them.

Ichigo was loving the way Grimmjow was embracing him tightly with his big strong arms, just when ichigo was about to lean up and give his friend a kiss Nniotra stepped in behind them "yo Grimm Yer sister and me are goint to Stark's place for more fun...invite yer friends over especially that tall blond one over there" he pointed out to a tipsy Shinji laughing with a few of their schoolmates. Grimmjow nodded and let Ichigo shout out to their friends.

once they had gathered their friends except for Orihime who was nowhere to be found Ichigo and the rest went with Nel and her crew to Stark's house...the brown haired man apparently lived nearby with a nice two story house.

As they arrived, the place was already packed with older teens and empty red cups and bottles on the floor. Ichigo gulped at this as he was already feeling a little tipsy from the punch they had at school.

"Ichigo! over here!"Orihime waved at them as they entered the livingroom. "Orihime!?" Ichigo was shocked to see that she was already at the house party. he wondered how she had managed to get there before he realized who she was setting with. Orihime smiled as she introduced her new friend "this is Ulquiorra...his in the same year as us at his school" Ichigo was now looking at the stoic face teen who was setting next to Orihime. "your with the band right? pretty good on the guitar there" Ichigo smiled.

"thank you" was all the stoic teen replied as he simply stared at Ichigo with his cold emerald eyes.

"Ulquiorra doesn't really talk much" Grimmjow stepped in. and settled himself next to the two and let Ichigo set next to him as the other's followed.

four hours later after a few drinks and games Ichigo had already settled on Grimmjow's lap nuzzling into the other's neck and laughing at Nel who was now dancing on the center table drunk as can be. Nniotra was leaning close to Shinji whispering something into the other's ear while Orihime was busy chatting with Ulquiorra who had placed his arm over her shoulder some time ago. Rukia was on Renji's lap again munching on some chips as Renji talked about sports with Stark and Ikkaku. "seems like everyone is having a good time" Ichigo hiccuped as he looked up to his handsome bestfriend. Grimmjow couldn't help but to smirk as he watched how cute Ichigo looked while drunk. his face was all red and he had this adorable smile that made Grimmjow want to put something inside that mouth. "you know there's three extra rooms upstairs if you guys need a rest" Stark announced. Ichigo smiled at that and looked to Grimmjow. Grimmjow nodded and brought Ichigo along with him.

after bumping into a couple of drunk and passed out people in the hall they finally managed to get in one of the empty rooms. Ichigo jumping into bed and resting his hazy head, while Grimmjow took off his tux and turtle neck. the room felt a little stuffy. he grabbed his shoe's off and helped Ichigo with his before jumping into bed with him. "my head is spinning a bit" Ichigo laugh as he looked at his half drunk friend. Grimmjow only took a couple of sips but refused to drink too much as he disliked the taste. "did you have a good time tonight?" Grimmjow asked as he watched Ichigo's half lidded eyes stare at him. "yes...i always have a good time with you Grimm" Ichigo giggled. before slowly taking his clothes off leaving on only his underwear and socks...all the alcohol in his system was making him feel hot. and he knew Grimmjow was use to him taking off his clothes by now so he didn't care.

Grimmjow stared daze at his best friend. he seriously couldn't believe how Ichigo could be so seductive without his knowledge. he swore his best friend had no idea how this sight was making him feel.

Ichigo was laying on his stomach with his face turned to Grimmjow. his eye's closed, lips parted and cheeks red from all the alcohol, his back smooth and tan. And his ass...his ass that was covered with such a thin white fabric. so round and perfect. just waiting to be squeezed. without thinking Grimmjow grabbed the drunken Friend's ass and started feeling it. Ichigo gasped and squirmed a bit at the sudden action but made no move to open his eye's as he continued to let the other Caress him. "mmm...that feels good..." he hummed as Grimmjow stared at him with lust filled blue eyes. before he knew it he was slipping his index finger in Ichigo's underwear. making the orangette open his eyes and turn to Grimm who was still staring intently at him. Ichigo shivered at the position they were both now in.

the way Grimmjow was staring at him with Hungry bright blue eyes while he was half naked and weak from all the alcohol he had drank was making him feel a bit nervous. he had seen Grimmjow give him this look a dozen times now but this time it felt different. he felt absolutely vulnerable with his enormous best friend.

somehow right now his gentle and awkward Grimmjow wasn't around again. but this wasn't the usual want to be close Grimmjow as well. instead he saw Grimm as some what a hungry predator, and that scared the shit out of him.

all of a sudden he felt something enter his hole, making his eyes snap wide open. Grimmjow had unconsciously stick one of his fingers inside Ichigo's ass. "G-Grimm what are you doing?!" Ichigo gasped as he tried to wiggle himself free from the others Grip but with no use. a small panic at how thing's were turning out. he and Grimmjow had made out a couple of times now and he had even let the other caress him but never had they both gone far from that. "nnnhhaaa...G-Grimm...nnnaaahh" Ichigo moan again once Grimmjow curiously started moving his finger inside the tight hole. The lovely moan sent shivers down Grimmjow's already hard cock as he continued to stare wantonly at a squirming Ichigo. and the tight feeling of Ichigo's ass was making him feel unexpectedly happy.

as he continued to finger the orangette a sudden light scream escaped the drunken teens lips as he breath unevenly while Grimmjow curiously tried to hit the same spot again. making Ichigo arch his ass higher and moan with embarrassment. with a sudden rush of uncontrollable emotions at the action Grimmjow took his finger out and placed his face in-between the trembling ass's cheeks. before Ichigo could register what was happening he felt the larger teen's tongue dance and poke at his hole. "Ahhhh!!! wait...ahhhh...Grimm...wh-what are you doing...ahhh stop it..." Ichigo weakly said in-between moans as his bestfriend continued to taste him. licking and kissing him as he trembled on the bed. before long Grimmjow couldn't control himself any much longer as he got up from his position and straightened himself in-between Ichigo's slender legs. unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants he pulled out his huge dick that twitched with anticipation, while the small teen lost in the moment as he tried to steady his breathing but before he could he felt a tight pain in his ass. he panicked as he realized what was happening. " NO! "

Grimmjow slowly entered his still virgin ass, tearing him. Ichigo began to move forward and tried to wiggle free from the larger male but Grimmjow quickly gripped him tighter and held him in place. "Grimmjow...no...no...please dont do this..."Ichigo said with a scared voice now. he didnt know how much of this pain he could take. Grimmjow was huge, wide, big!!! and he was tearing him apart. the small teen continued to beg while the other continued to slowly enter him, ignoring his protest. after a few seconds Grimmjow had managed to settle himself inside Ichigo. "Ichi..." Grimmjow breath as he watched the orangenette try to relax underneath him.

before Ichigo could beg again Grimmjow slowly moved his hips. backing up and slowly thrusting back in again. Ichigo subbed as Grimmjow began quickening his pace. little by little losing control as he continued to go faster. Ichigo was so tight, and so beautiful beneath him. even as he saw tears start to form on his best friends eyes he couldn't stop himself. Ichigo just felt so amazing. he needed more, more of Ichigo. kissing him was just not enough anymore. he needed to be inside Ichigo, to become one with Ichigo. Ichigo was his! his alone! no one could have Ichigo but him! with that he moved his hips backward pulling out his huge cock before slamming it down forcefully inside the trembling orangette. he knew he was being too rough and hurting Ichigo but he couldn't stop, he couldn't control himself somehow, all the suppressed feeling's coming out of him. not to mention the small amount of alcohol in his system...it wasn't much but it was enough to let him let lose on his best friend. he cursed as he hated himself for being so weak.

Ichigo cried as he felt he was being fucked brutally now. it hurt so bad. but after some time he began to feel some pleasure mixed in with all the pain. and then suddenly Grimmjow hit him in that same place that sent shivers up his spine. Ichigo moaned and bucked his hips at the strange feeling. making Grimmjow slam his hips more at the action. Ichigo cried with pleasure and pain all mixed in. he was gasping and quivering by now. his knee's getting weak from all the rough acts. "ahh...Grimm..this...is...too...ahhh...ahhh...m-much!! ahhh!!!" Ichigo couldn't believe it but he was enjoying himself now, the pleasure was now over powering the pain he first felt and he was slowly losing control as Grimmjow continued to hit him head on, making his head go wild as he tried to think clearly.

what were they doing? what was happening? why was Grimmjow doing this? and why was he letting him do this? there where so many questions inside his head at the moment but he couldn't think straight as Grimmjow continued to pound inside him, making him weak and dizzy.

suddenly the door swang open and Shinji and Nniotra stumbled clumsily down the bedroom floor kissing and biting each other's lips as they ignored the two on the bed. Nniotra had managed to pin the blond down and lifted his shirt revealing his beautiful slender body and erect nipples. the black haired teen licked his lips at this before devouring the nipples. Grimmjow and Ichigo watched them as Grimmjow continued to fuck the other. slapping noises filled the room by now, Grimmjow not caring that the door was now wide and open and their friends were about to have sex in the same room as them. Ichigo's face was flushed as he heard his friend moan and continued to moan himself. he had notice also that Orihime and that Ulquiorra guy had passed by the door, Orihime red as a tomato.

With all the unwanted attention and rough treatment Ichigo felt his release coming near as Grimmjow began to stroke his trembling cock. after a few strokes and thrust Ichigo came, screaming and spelling his cum all over the white sheets. making the two male students on the floor turn their heads and watch as Grimmjow now began fucking unrhythmicly at a weak Ichigo. before long he came inside the drained orangenette and fell forward on the other. the two steadied their breaths as they both watched Shinji and Nniotra begin to fuck on the floor. Ichigo barely awake by now and Grimmjow on his back nuzzling his orange locks. after a while Ichigo fell asleep Grimmjow following him after. wrapping his big strong arms around the slender frame he had just made love to. he was going to have to face Ichigo tomorrow but right now they needed some sleep. he prayed to dear God his best friend wouldn't hate him for this tomorrow.

Xoxoxoxo

well... this one was a bit longer than the first two...and a bit more intense..no hating! i seriously hope you guy's enjoyed this chappy...even though im not to happy with this one like the other two I've made... I'll make up for it on the next one

(T.T)

wonder what's going to happen next after all that rough sex Ichi got from Grimmy


	4. morning after

The next morning Grimmjow had been staring at the ceiling for quite some time now, He would glance every now and then at his sleeping best friend. Scared of what was to come, Would Ichigo still talk to him? Could he forgive him? Did he like it? Even just a little??? The bluenette curse as he prayed to God everything would be alright between them, that Ichigo would still be his bestfriend after last night.

he froze once he Noticed the orangenette start to steer and a single sweat dropped on the bluenette's forehead. the shorter teen yawned as he opened his eyes, his face looking absolutely perfect as he gave Grimmjow a small tired smile. and for that one second Grimmjow forgot what he was thinking, "oh man...my head hurts...ugh...i need some water" the shorter teen mumbled as he was trying to set up right when he felt a jolt of pain from his lower back, making the orangenette frown for a bit in confusion, the expression however changed as realization hit the young teen. "Shit...Ichi..are you alright?" Grimmjow cursed as he went to get closer to the smaller teen, but just as he was about to touch the other, Ichigo flinched and unconsciously shifted to the other side.

The small action enough to hurt the other. "Ichi...dont be scared..." Grimmjow frowned, his heart sinking ever so slowly..he didn't know what he'd do if Ichigo didn't want to be near him anymore. "..im not scared..." Ichigo said softly. "My body just hurts a bit...s-sorry..." "You shouldn't be sorry at all for anything Ichi if anything-"

"Grimm..."

" listen last night, there was absolutely no excuse for what i did...I SHOUL-" Before Grimmjow could finish his sentence Ichigo had placed a hand on his lips, Warm Honey brown eyes calming wild blue one's. Ichigo studied his friends eyes that were filled with anger and regret, The younger teen didn't like that there. " its okay Grimm...we were drunk..." He begun "NO!..you were drunk i wasn't that drunk enough to do something stupid...i didn't drink much remember?" Grimmjow wrinkled his nose, his mouth showing his teeth dangerously. Ichigo could feel his heart beat faster and his mind going blank, this was not how he wanted to see Grimmjow early in the morning. "Grimm...its alright...im not mad or anything..." The small teen battled to say as he placed both of his hands on the larger teen's face, forcing the other to look at him.

blue eyes stared into honey brown ones, The larger teen blinked as he knew Ichigo was speaking the truth. "Wh-What?..."

Grimmjow couldn't believe this, He basically raped his own best friend for God's sake! And now here Ichigo was telling him it was ok? and why did he had to be so cute and adorable when saying that? blushing and being all temping, screw it if he didn't think Grimmjow wanted to be inside him right now again.

"Grimm?.."

"huh?"

"Im really not mad Grimm..a bit upset yeah but..all and all im happy it was you..."Ichigo whispered as he tried to move a bit closer to his best friend for comfort, ignoring the pain he felt on his lower back, Grimmjow still couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure?"

Ichigo smiled at this with a light nod. "That...was my first time...and if anything, i would of wanted it to be with someone special...and well..your special..." With those words Grimmjow's eye's widen, he couldn't help but to place a hand on the others face. Caressing the soft cheek that was burning red.

these were the reasons why he loved the other teen. Ichigo didn't deserve some guy like him to take him like that. Hell he didn't think any guy deserved Ichigo. In fact just the thought of someone else touching Ichigo was making him feel disgusted and angry, especially now that he was able to take Ichigo last night. Any guy would be lucky to know how it felt to be inside Ichigo, to hear his sweet voice as he was being thrusted into the matress. The way Ichigo looked at him with those beautiful pleading eye's begging him to stop but had the hint of want underneath. A dark lust suddenly surfaced the bluenette's mind as he realized he didn't regret it. Infact he was goddamn happy to have tasted Ichigo, and with that he wanted more. He wanted Ichigo.

"And i was your first as well, right?" Ichigo bit his lips. a light blush appeared on the larger teen's face as he nodded. The orangenette smiled at that before the other drew him in for a soft kiss.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!! WHERE ARE YOU NNIOTRA?!!!"

Both teen's jolted up at the loud voice they heard coming from the open door through the hallway. "Was that Nel?" Ichigo asked.

"NNIOTRA!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! I SHOULD OF KNOWN BETTER!!!" Nel shouted once she got in the room.

"WHAT THE HELL NEL? WHATS YER PROBLEM?" the said teen growled as he tried to set up straight on the floor. Shinji rising up aswell. Rubbing his eyes as he yawned and stretched covered in only a thin blanket. Grimmjow and Ichigo both froze at the realization that they were not alone throughout the entire conversation. Nel fumed as she glared at the Necklace that was hanging on Shinji's Neck. The blonde gulped at this wondering what was wrong. Didn't these two break up months ago?

"You asshole!!! That's my 14 carrot diamond Necklace i bought from france last year!!!! I had been looking all over for that ever since we BROKE UP!!! THEFT!!!" the beautiful always perky Nel shouted with such a scary aura everyone could almost pee in their pants, if they were wearing any. "YOU JERK! YOU TOLD ME YOUR GRANDMA GAVE YOU THIS..UGH!!!" Shinji took the Necklace off as he headed through the door, throwing the diamond necklace at the busty teen while stamping out. The black haired teen snarled as he quickly got up and ran to the door. " SHIT...Thanks a lot Nel...Fuck..." He cursed as he ran to catch up with the blonde not realizing he was still naked. "Hmpf...serves you right je-" Nel blinked as she realized her baby brother was in bed with his best friend...NAKED... a crimson color spread through the busty teen's face as they started to cover themselves up with the bedsheets. " Oh!...s-sorry Grimmy! i ugh...right...g-gotta go!!!" She stuttered as she ran outside the room. Horrified at the sight of her younger sibling naked with another person. Who would of thought?.

The two brighter than a tomato sat in silence for a few seconds, trying to figure out what had happened.

What a way to start a day.

"Im pretty sure Nniotra's pissed as ice right now..." The tall Tan blonde said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front a laughing Renji and Ikkaku who had both witnessed the animated scene earlier. "That blonde guy was stamping fast out the door...Nniotra had even trip on the stairs breaking his nose trying to catch up to him" Stark half smiled as he crack some eggs on a pan. "Poor thing..." Nel mused as she played with her Necklace as she stood on the huge kitchen counter. "Didn't think Nniotra be into guy's though... especially with him being so hang up over Nel..." Stark yawned as he placed the eggs on a plate and started putting some bread on the toaster. A light blush appeared on the said girls cheeks. It was true. Nniotra had been crazy about her back then. Hell Everytime Nnio had a new fling it was usually just as curvy as Nel. With as just as much in the front. But the poor guy never found anyone as feisty yet Lovable as The green haired girl. So to see Nniotra last night be interested in a tall, thin, blonde, that had absolutely no curves and had a Nack for being absolutely flirty the entire night, Nothing at all like Nel. Everyone was just dumbfounded.

"Who knew?... side's that Shinji Doe's have a cute smile" Stark commented as he held his cup high for Harribel to pour some of the coffee she had offered. "Awwee... That's hot...careful now.." The Brunette hissed as he placed the overly filled cup on the table. "Sorry..." The blonde said as she turned to pour coffee for Nel. The green haired girl saw the blonde girls lips that were now turn down at Stark's comment. " I thought he was pretty cute too...maybe even Hot" Nel smiled. " Yeah i guess so...i mean if i were a girl or gay I'd probably be into him...but im not..." He smiled as he got up to get more toast. Nel nodded at that and glance to her left to see a small smile on her exotic friends face.

And just as she was about to turn she caught blue and orange from the corner of her eye's. "Mornin Grimmy! Ichi!" Nel beamed as the two blushed and smiled akwardly at her. "Sleep well last night?" Renji asked as he drank some orange juice. just as the two were about to answer a small fuming Rukia had entered between the two tall men. "NO!" She pouted as she walked over to where the Red head was eating and punched him on the side. "Dont get all Angry now...i tried looking for you last night i went up and down even saw some couple of people screwing each other in a room didn't to see their faces though..." He trailed off while the two on the entrance just turned bright red. "Anyways...i looked high and low there was that pile of laundry though that looked like it was moving..." " I WAS IN THAT PILE OF LAUNDRY!" the small Raven haired girl cried. "It was horrible!" She cried as she started smacking the Red head. "Bacon?" Stark asked as he placed two big plates filled with bacon on the marbled table. "Yes! Please! Orihime smiled as she entered the room with the Stoic teen following her. "Glad to see ya up so early today Ulquiora~!" Nel beamed as the other's got to the breakfast table. the pale teen just nodded as he sat down next to Orihime who turned beat red when Ichigo sat down to her other side. Yup she saw the two last night as she walked pass by the open door.

Nel on the other hand was smiling brilliantly as she looked at her little brother and his best friend from the other side of the table. Ichigo had notice these two girls and was trying to brush his blush away. Deciding on eating the pancakes that Grimmjow had given him. the taller teen was already munching on a piece of bacon as he casually places his right arm around the other's chair. " Want some?" Grimmjow gestured as he offered Ichigo one of his bacon strips. The other smiled placing his plate near for Grimmjow to drop the bacon in. The two laughed and talked as the rest did that morning. Most of the girls were now laughing as Renji tried to drink as much milk as he could trying stupidly to impress Rukia. While Orihime had put some ketchup and Mayo's on her pancakes and was now trying to get the poor Ulquiora to eat it. "Im already full with the coffee thank you..." The stoic teen politely declined to a pouting Orihime. Grimmjow was busy laughing along with the other's when he felt a napkin being held near his face. He turned a bit to his side to look at the other. "you've got a lil something on your chin" Ichigo smiled, carefully placing the small white clothe on the other's chin. Grimmjow smiled at this and unconsciously leaned in closer to Ichigo. Carefully placing his larger hand around the other's as Ichigo finished, Right then and there. It all clicked to him.

No one else could have Ichigo... No one else could taste him, could hear his voice when he moaned, could kiss his lips, could see his perfect body...No one else could have the beautiful orangenette but him..Ichigo was HIS, and HIS ALONE..wether Ichigo knew it or not.

xxxxxxxxxxx

so so sorry it took like a year for me to update i have been very very busy lately...but i will finish this story...no harsh comments now... honestly saying this was a bit rush since i dontbhave internet ag home anymore and tried publishing this as fast as i could where there is internet available...


End file.
